the proposal
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Ok Bronies and pegasisters this is a very very special fanfiction cause this has MY FAVORITE couple Dr. Whooves and Derpy Hooves ok next to Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy and Big Mac, you can pretty much guess what this story is about so I don't have to explain. You have no idea how happy I was when I thought up this story (let's out a high pitch squeal like a teen


The proposal

My little pony: friendship is magic fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Ok Bronies and pegasisters this is a very very special fanfiction cause this has MY FAVORITE couple Dr. Whooves and Derpy Hooves ok next to Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy and Big Mac, you can pretty much guess what this story is about so I don't have to explain. You have no idea how happy I was when I thought up this story (let's out a high pitch squeal like a teenage fangirl before slapping myself across the face) anyways I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter one: the proposal

Doctor Whooves was in his bedroom fixing his bow tie in front of the mirror that sat on his dresser, he normally could do this task at a toss of a hat but he was finding it unusually hard tonight "bloody damn tie" the doctor sweared after failing to get the bow tie straight for the fifth time in a row "why couldn't I end up in a world with freaking fingers" Whooves complained before realizing that if he had he wouldn't of met the most wonderful golden haired mare with matching eyes. Just the thought of Derpy Hooves made Dr. Whooves shiver, he had never loved anyone as much as he loved that mare "oh Derpy" the doctor cooed looking at a photo of himself and Derpy when they had gone on vacation at a beach world the doctor had found. Whooves did a quick check to make sure Derpy wasn't anywhere near his room before going to his dresser and opened a drawer and pulled out a small box, he slowly opened the box and saw the engagement ring he had bought earlier that week "please say yes Derpy" the brown haired colt wished closing the box and carefully placed it in his jacket pocket then went back to his a cursed bow tie. Once he had finally got the tie just right he shut his room's lights off and went down the hall to Derpy's bedroom, the grey mare had been living with him in his tardis for little over a year it was great cause Dr. Whoove got to see Derpy when ever he wanted and he wouldn't have to leave the tardis to get her so they could go on another trip "Derpy are you ready yet?" Dr. Whooves asked as he knocked on his marefriend's bedroom door. There was no answer at first which caused the doctor to worry even though he knew Derpy was fine cause she was in the tardis which was the safe place in Pinyville, but he loved Derpy and it was just natural for him to worry about his marefriend "are you ok Derpy?" Whooves asked knowing the grey mare sometimes ended up in some kind of trouble without meaning too "I'm fine Doctor" a familiar voice replied causing the light brown colt to let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he been holding "sorry Derpy you know I worry for no reason" Dr. Whooves uneasily laughed as a blush grew on his cheeks "it's ok, just give me another minute I'm almost done" Derpy replied giggling at Whooves which he could hear even through the door. This caused Doctor Whooves's blush to turn a darker shade of red "ok I'll be in the tardis's control room" Whooves commented walking down the hall pass his bedroom and around the corner to the hall that lead to the tardis's control room.

Doctor Whooves was making sure the tardis's was in working order as he waited for Derpy, he busied himself with tasks that he could do later but he didn't see why he couldn't do them now. As the doctor worked on the tardis's mainframe he heard hooves steps coming closer he guessed they belonged to his loving marefriend so he turned to greet her and when he did he was speechless at the sight Derpy "what is it?, am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" the grey mare asked giggling at the look on Dr. Whooves's face, the male shaked his head coming back to reality when he realize the grey mare with a golden mane was talking to him "oh uh sorry Ms. Hooves it's just you look so beautiful" the light brown colt apologized closing his mouth which had dropped open "thank you" Derpy cooed blushing at her coltfriend's compliment which he did often cause she knew he loved her.

Derpy walked over to Dr. Whooves and kissed him on the lips while she did this she licked the colt's bottom lip then pushed her tongue into Dr. Whooves's mouth and played with the colt's tongue "I love you Derpy Hooves" doctor Whooves cooed after they broke their kiss cause they're lungs were crying for air "I love you too doctor Whooves and I'm always going to love you" Derpy cooed back pushing her lips against her coltfriend's lips again. The couple kissed for what seemed like forever cause they were so involved in they're tongue fight "you sure are a great kisser" Derpy cooed staring lovingly at the light brown colt that had made her life so rich with adventures and wonders no pony had ever seen before, the Doctor didn't reply he just laughed nervously and rubbed his dark brown mane. Derpy giggled at her coltfriend's nervous laughs mainly because she found it cute and she liked how Whooves's ears folded back against his head when he felt silly or embarrassed "you ready to go sweetie?" Derpy asked before kissing Whooves on his right cheek which turned a light crimson "yeah I'm ready" Dr. Whooves replied heading to the front door of the tardis which he held open for Derpy.

The couple walked down the hill that was just outside of the town of Ponyville "did I tell you that you look beautiful?" Dr. Whooves asked his marefriend who just smiled at him and told him that he had told her that she was beautiful "sorry I had to ask" the doctor apologized as a blush grew across his face "oh Doctor you sure are strange sometimes" Derpy giggled rubbing her cheek against her Coltfriend's cheek "I am, but isn't that why you love me?" Whooves asked before pulling his marefriend in for a passionate kiss "sure is" the grey mare with a golden mane cooed with loved glared eyes. After they shared another kiss Dr. Whooves and Derpy kept walking to Ponyville.

As they walked to the restaurant Dr. Whooves had pick, Derpy couldn't help but stop in front of a bakery that had a monster muffin in the front window "oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh look at that muffin it looks so good" Derpy cried running up to the window and stared at the monster muffin with want and lust "I hate to say this Derpy, but we need to get to the restaurant" Dr. Whooves commented trying not to laugh at how much his marefriend wanted that monster muffin, Derpy looked sadly at Whooves with her beautiful golden eyes not wanting to leave without the muffin "ok ok we're come back for it later" the light brown colt with the dark brown mane told Derpy who jumped up and down while cheering for joy "thank you thank you thank you oh I love you Dr. Whooves" the grey mare smiled tossing her fore arms around her coltfriend's neck and hugged him tightly "Derpy...I...can't...breathe" Whooves gasped trying to get air in his lungs, Derpy quickly released him from her grip and apologized over and over again till Whooves told her that it was ok and that she didn't need to apologize.

While she walked to the restaurant Derpy couldn't stop looking over at Doctor Whooves who was wearing a jet black dress jacket that stopped just over his plot and tail, but also hid his hourglass cutie mark "oh my sweet Celestia the doctor is so handsome" Derpy thought before her mind was invaded by thoughts of the doctor mounting her and pushing his stallionhood into her private, at this the grey mare's face became a bright red and her mouth dropped "oh my gosh I shouldn't be thinking this we're not even married" Derpy thought trying her best to get the dirty thoughts out of her head "are you ok Derpy?" Dr. Whooves asked once he saw the embarrassed look on his marefriend's face "I'm fine nothing's wrong!" Derpy lied nearly shouting at the light brown colt she was worried that if he knew what she had been thinking he would leave her, Dr. Whooves curiously looked at Derpy unsure what was going through her mind, but he decided not to push the subject cause he didn't want to embarrass or upset Derpy.

"Hey doctor have you ever thought about the future?" Derpy asked after a few minutes of awkward silents.

"I'm always thinking of the past, present and future you know that" Dr. Whooves replied smiling that at the grey mare who smiled back at him "am I in your future?" Derpy asked which made the doctor worry that Derpy knew he was going to ask her to marry him "what do you mean by that?" the doctor asked hoping to high heaven that Derpy didn't know his plan for tonight "well...I was hoping someday we could get married and I don't know start a family" the grey mare with a golden mane and eyes replied blushing as she spoke and letting the doctor know she had no idea that he was going to ask her to marry him, now knowing he was in the clear the doctor quickly started acting dumbfound and unsure how to answer the question "oh uh wow I uh well" the light brown colt said acting perfectly like someone who surprised that his marefriend was thinking about marriage "hahahahahahaha I was kidding, you're to easy sometimes" Derpy laughed elbowing the doctor in the side playfully.

Dr. Whooves and Derpy got to the restaurant which was called The Grand Del Mar which was the nicest restaurant in town "Hola, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle? (Hello, how may I help you?)" a light blue colt with a blonde mane asked smiling at both Derpy and Dr. Whooves "oh come on Master I'm on a date, you and I made a agreement not to bother one another while we were on dates with our marefriends" Whooves replied frowning at his greatest enemy who just smiled at him "I'm not here to bother you doctor, I decided to get a job cause nothings really going on" the Master chuckled before being hugged by Derpy "oh hi Master, how have you been?" the grey mare with golden mane and eyes greeted her coltfriend's mortal enemy "I've been fine Ms. Hooves, I see you're still hugging ponies who don't like hugs" the Master greeted sarcastically noticing the smug smile on Dr. Whooves muzzle "you're a asshole" the blue colt mouthed not wanting Derpy to hear him curse, once Derpy broke her hug the Master lead her and the doctor to their table and told them their waiter would be with them in a moment "it's nice to see the Master again, he sure is a grumpy head though" the grey mare commented before taking a drink of her water "he's always been like that ever since we were kids" Dr. Whooves replied laughing at how innocent Derpy was. Derpy laughed a little and placed her hoof on top of the doctor's hoof "what were you like when you were a foal?" Derpy asked rubbing her coltfriend's hoof "well I was a bright boy and a bit of a troublemaker specially after I took the tardis" Dr. Whooves answered remembering the day he sneaked into the factory that kept the tardis's safe and took the one he had now "why did you steal the tardis?" Derpy asked wanting to know why her coltfriend took the tardis "I didn't steal the tardis I borrowed it and I took it cause it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, well that was before I met you" Dr. Whooves replied remembering the day he first saw the tardis and knew he had to have it "oh thank you" Derpy cooed batting her eyes at the colt sitting across from her.

Soon a waiter showed up and took the couple's order and left to place it in the kitchen.

Dr. Whooves couldn't stop messing with the small box that was in his jacket pocket, he thought he wouldn't be nervous but he was wrong about that "is something the matter doctor?" Derpy asked when she noticed the nervous look on her coltfriend's face "oh it's uh nothing it's just" then he decided that if he was going to pop the question he meant as well do it now, he got out of his chair and walked over to Derpy's side of the table and took her hoof in his and looked into her golden eyes "Derpy I love you and you know I would do anything to made you happy and well" he stopped and pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it showing Derpy the engagement ring. Tears formed in the corner of Derpy's eyes cause she knew what Dr. Whooves was about to do, but she never thought the doctor would want a mare like her "Derpy Hooves will you marry me?" Dr. Whooves asked hoping that the mare he loved would agree to his proposal "of course I will oh doctor!" Derpy cheered before Dr. Whooves placed the engagement ring on her left hoof and she hugged him in joy "well well well look who went and asked his marefriend to marry him" the Master said clapping his hooves slowly in a mocking manner, but before he could say anything else Derpy kicked him in the balls which made the blue colt scream in pain "you're not going to ruin this moment for me you son of a bitch" the grey mare yelled as the Master fell over on the ground and started crying, after that Derpy started kissing Dr. Whooves happy he asked her to marry him "I love you Dr. Whooves" Derpy cooed kissing the colt over and over again knowing she would get to be with the doctor for the rest of her life.

The end


End file.
